Professional dance companies, to improve the performances of their members and prolong their careers, have long used resilient flooring systems that "give" somewhat underfoot. Such systems typically include a wooden decking supported above an immovable base by compressible, rubber sheets or blocks. Although easy and inexpensive to install, conventional, resilient flooring systems are difficult to level and are prone to develop hard and soft spots which can destroy a dancer's rhythm and lead to fatigue or injury.
Resilient flooring systems designed to overcome these problems have been proposed. Unfortunately, they have not seen great commercial success since the supposed improvements add greatly to their cost and difficulties in installation. A need, therefore, exists for a flooring system that evenly deflects in response to a downward force and, then, rapidly rebounds to its original position yet is also uncomplicated in construction, easy to install and level, and low in cost.